The Only Way Out Is Through
by Aofie
Summary: Its been 5 years since the war ended and Harry is living a life of seclusion. That is until the Minister for Magic shows up on his doorstep begging for help with a series of nasty murders. The only piece of evidence is linked to Severus Snape, who has barely been heard of since the end of the war. Snarry, drama, adventure, romance
1. A Feeling

**A/N - I obviously don't own any of these characters, am just enjoying playing in this world! This story is going to be quite different from 'The Shadow', its much darker and more adult, with a much stronger Harry. I hope you enjoy! As usual please review and tell me what you think. **

**The Only Way Out Is Through**

**Chapter One – A feeling**

He was staring into space again.

This seemed to be happening with monotonous regularity and Harry shook himself slightly and tried very hard to refocus his thoughts.

He had a feeling. It started that morning when he woke up, the sun streaming in his window and spilling across his face. He'd rolled away from it, his back to the glass wall and pulled his faded quilt over his head. Normally he would have embraced the morning sun, and the view it came with of the woods behind his home but not today.

Today he had a feeling. And he just didn't want to face it.

Since the end of the war Harry had worked very hard to become as anonymous as possible. In fact his new goal in life was to become irrelevant to the wizarding world so he could finally live in peace without being known as 'the boy who lived', 'the chosen one' or (and the most annoying) 'the saviour of the wizarding world'. After five years the whole thing still made him sick to his stomach.

In those past five years he had worked hard to be left alone by the press, and mostly by the ministry. After graduating from Hogwarts he found it easier to stay out of the limelight and years of saying 'no comment' to the press and refusing job offer after job offer had finally left Harry with a life he somewhat enjoyed.

He now lived alone in a very secluded part of England (unplottable of course) on the edge of a rather large wood not far from Godric's Hollow. He didn't venture out much, mostly just to the market or to Ron and Hermione's. With the exception of his students who would sometimes stay for up to a month he didn't have any visitors except for a stray cat named Sorrell, who would come and go as it pleased. Ron thought he was daft for living this way, and Hermione often worried about Harry being lonely, but the truth was Harry loved it. He had no desire to be or do anything in particular, instead just immersing himself in study and leisure and living as he wished for once.

He really hoped that would last.

His feeling said otherwise.

'Harry?' A voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

'Sorry Michael did you say something?' Harry asked, looking up at the tall young man standing in the doorway.

Michael was the latest of Harry's students, a Slytherin about to enter his seventh year at Hogwarts. He came to Harry at the beginning of the summer severely weak in defence against the dark arts, and with a burning desire to become an Auror. Harry was personally amazed he had even been accepted into the NEWT class in the first place. He had worked with Michael for the past two months and was now certain that the boy would not only pass his NEWT, he would pass with an O.

The majority of Harry's students weren't still at Hogwarts. People came to him from all over wanting to learn from him. Some were hopeful Aurors in need of some training before applying for the academy; some simply wanted to improve their skills. It had started after the war when several of his classmates who had such a disrupted year of teaching the year before had come to him begging for tutoring. From there it grew to the wider community, and for the past three years he had a steady stream of students living with him and learning from him. Harry found he actually liked teaching especially in a one on one environment, and it paid the bills and gave him the freedom to do as he wished.

'I was just saying that I'm all packed and ready to go.' Michael nudged him gently. 'I'm leaving today remember?'

Harry smiled. 'I remember Michael. You've done very well you know. In fact I suspect if you took your NEWT tomorrow you would probably pass it, and you still have a full year of learning ahead of you.'

'Thanks to you.' Michael replied. 'I really appreciate it Harry.'

'You're very welcome.' Harry extended his hand and Michael shook it firmly.

'I can see myself out.'

Harry nodded. 'Don't forget you can't apparate until you get past the front gate.'

'I won't.' Michael assured him, before leaving the room.

Harry turned back to the window and continued to stare absentmindedly out it. A few short minutes later there was a knock at the front door.

Harry's wards were very carefully constructed, only people he trusted completely were able to make it all the way to the front door. It was probably just Michael having forgotten something.

Harry walked the length of the room to the vestibule. 'What did you forget Michael?' He called.

'It's not Michael.' A deep voice answered.

Harry knew that voice, despite having not heard it in over three years. He waited at the front door for a moment resting his hand on the dark wood as if that would send the intruder away. Because that's what this was – an unwelcome intrusion.

Damn that feeling.

Harry sighed and opened the door. 'Kingsley.'

Kingsley Shacklebolt the Minister for Magic himself was standing on Harry's front step.

'Harry.' Kingsley answered, with a nod of his head. 'Aren't you going to invite me in?'

'That depends.'

'On what?'

'On whether this is a social visit or whether you want something from me.' Harry said warily.

Kingsley laughed. 'Let's just say it's both Potter. Now let me in, it's freezing out here!'

Harry felt something warm pressing against his legs and looked down to find Sorrell looking up at him with wide eyes. 'What do you think Sorrell? Should we let him in?' Harry asked with a smirk.

Kingsley narrowed his eyes at Harry.

'Fine.' Harry huffed and stepped backwards into the vestibule extending his arm out. 'Won't you please come in?'

Kingsley refrained from comment, instead simply following Harry through the house to the sunny Kitchen. Harry flicked his wand casually and a chair pulled out from the table for Kingsley to sit in.

'Thank you.' Kingsley said sincerely.

'You're welcome.' Harry replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

'If this isn't a purely social visit may I ask why it's you who have come to see me?' Harry asked. 'I'm sure whatever you want could have been delivered by owl?'

'It's rather a sensitive issue.' Kingsley said.

'But why you?' Harry pressed. 'It's not exactly usual for the Minister to make house calls.'

'As I said it's sensitive. That, coupled with the fact that your wards won't let anyone you don't trust past the front gate made me think it would be easiest to just come myself.'

'You know that?' Harry asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

'Mr Weasley told me.'

Harry sighed, he would have to have a chat to Ron about that. 'What made you think you'd make to my front door then?' He queried.

Kingsley smiled. 'Let's just say I hoped I would make it, rather than assumed I would. I thought I'd have more chance than anyone else in my office.'

'Well that's true.' Harry said. And it was true; Kingsley had more than proven himself worthy of Harry's trust, not only during the war but in the subsequent 5 years.

Kingsley ran his eyes around the kitchen, taking in the neat bench top, the sun streaming in through the glass wall, and the clock on the wall whose big hand was currently pointed at 'relax or else'.

'Why are you here Kingsley?' Harry asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

'You certainly seem to have built yourself a good life here Harry.' Kingsley commented, ignoring the question. 'A little secluded, but comfortable all the same.'

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'Secluded works for me.' He said evenly. 'Which you are well aware of, so get on with it and tell me the reason for this visit.'

Kingsley sighed, then withdrew a folder from inside his robes and placed it on the kitchen table. 'This is why I'm here.' He said, gesturing to the folder. 'I was hoping for your insight, and perhaps even your assistance.'

Harry pulled the folder towards him and opened it. A few seconds later he wished he hadn't.

The folder was filled with photographs of crime scenes. Murder crime scenes to be precise. Harry had never seen anything so gruesome, there were photographs of several bodies, as well as blood spatters, foot prints, and any number of random shots that the photographer thought may or may not be relevant.

Harry had always thought wizard photographs were far superior to Muggle ones, but looking at these photos made him change his mind. It was more horrifying and disturbing to actually see the blood drip from the bodies to the floor or in one particular photograph where a wizard was vomiting violently into a rose bush while the victim hung gruesomely swinging from a tree two feet away. He fervently wished the pictures were stationary.

From what Harry could tell all the victims were wizards as there was a broken wand found lying next to each body, and all had died in a gruesome fashion. These weren't quick deaths; they seemed to have been designed to inflict pain on the victims for quite some time before their deaths. And the methods used differed from case to case.

Harry couldn't look anymore despite having only seen half the photos.

'What is this?' He asked shakily.

'I'm sorry to spring it on you like this, I know it's quite a shock to see, but this has been happening over the last several months. The last six months in fact, and we have little idea who is responsible or why they're doing it or even how they're doing it…' Kingsley trailed off.

'What do you mean how?'

'As near as we can tell the actual murders are committed in muggle fashion. Using either a knife, or by fire or by those funny shaped metal things that leave holes everywhere.' Kingsley said.

'Guns.' Harry supplied the word.

'Guns. That's it, one was by a gun.' Kingsley confirmed

'I don't understand, why didn't the wizards fight back? How could a muggle get close enough to even threaten a wizard let alone incapacitate one and then torture them?' Harry asked confused. 'Unless you think it was a wizard who did this?'

'That's what we suspect yes.'

'But why kill them like a muggle? Why not use Avada Kadavra?' Harry questioned. 'If they want to torture why not Crucio them first?'

'We don't know Harry. As you can see it makes little sense. The only thing we can think is that this is the work of a wizard who must hate magic.' Kingsley looked bleak. 'It's not something we've seen before and we are not sure how to proceed. The only thing we do know is that this appears to be the work of an individual rather than a group.'

'A serial killer.' Harry nodded, and then shuddered.

'A what?'

Harry sighed. 'A serial killer. It's what the muggles call them. An individual who murders multiple people.'

Kingsley nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment.

Harry got up from the table and moved towards the glass wall, gazing out into the woods. 'Kingsley this is all terrible and very concerning, but what does it have to do with me? I'm not an Auror, nor am I a mental Healer, or anything else that could help. I don't understand what you want me to do.'

Kingsley sat back in his chair. 'Harry despite your age and lack of formal training you are still one of the best defenders of dark magic there is –'

'But they're not using magic.' Harry interrupted, turning back to face him.

'They have to be using some to get past the wards, to immobilise their victims. Come on Harry, do you really think that you can't help?' Kingsley asked.

Harry shrugged.

'Not to mention that you also are very good at finding things, at tracking. You found the horcrux's after all.'

'I had help.' Harry snapped. 'And I also had a connection to them, and a place to start.' You aren't even giving me anything to go on here, I can't believe you're expecting me to go chase a wizard serial killer with no formal training and no help! Are you insane?'

He paused for a moment, suddenly realising something. 'You're not insane though so there's something you aren't telling me. You must have teams of Aurors already on this, you wouldn't rely on just me, but there must be something you need that you think only I can do, or you wouldn't have bothered coming here… What is it?'

'Harry there was a scrap of parchment found at one of the crime scenes. There's a photograph of it, which you would have seen had you looked through the whole file. It's the only piece of evidence we collected which could lead to the killer.' Kingsley said quietly.

'So follow it.' Harry said.

'That's the problem, we can't.' Kingsley got up from the table and joined Harry at the glass wall. 'It appears to be a record of potions he bought from an owl order potion service. The piece of parchment we recovered doesn't show the buyers name, only part of the potion name and the supplier.'

'Who was the supplier?' Harry asked.

Kingsley turned back to the file on the table and pulled out a photograph. He silently handed it to Harry.

The photograph was of a small torn piece of parchment. There were two words written along the bottom and part of another at the top. Felicis was the word at the top. 'Severus Snape' was written along the bottom.

'Snape?' Harry said in surprise.

'That's correct.' Kingsley confirmed.

'Snape has a potions business?'

'Yes. He's been running it out of his home for about 3 years now.'

'This is bad.' Harry said dimly, still looking at the parchment.

'Yes.' Kingsley said.

'You don't think Snape has anything to do with this do you?' Harry asked.

Kingsley shook his head. 'No we don't. His name was completely cleared after the war thanks to your testimony and the collection of his memories, but the problem is he is extremely hard to contact.'

'Of course he is.' Harry murmured.

'His house, like yours is secluded and very strongly warded with trust wards like your own, he won't accept or answer owls and has completely blocked of his flue to all fire calls.' Kingsley continued. 'We know roughly where his house is but have no way of getting to it as we know of no one he trusts. Except perhaps you.'

'Ah.'

'We'd like you to take this file to him and ask for his help on this case. It may be that the parchment belonged to the victim and not the killer, but if that's the case we want to know all the same. He must have records of all the potions he's sent and that information would be invaluable to us.'

'What makes you think Snape trusts me?' Harry asked bluntly. 'He hates me, he's always hated me, even his memories confirmed it.'

'He gave them to you though didn't he? He wouldn't have done that if he didn't trust you.' Kingsley said seriously.

'He didn't have much of a choice though did he?'

'Harry I know you don't want to do this, I know you just want to be left alone but I beg you, please, go to see Severus and see what you can find out. People have died and we have no idea who might be next.'

Harry looked at Kingsley and could see the frustration and concern in his face. 'Ok I'll go.' He said quietly. 'But I'll do this my way Kingsley. I have no idea how he will respond to seeing me again but I guarantee it won't be pleasant. I'll have to tell him everything, including that I'm there to gather evidence for you.' He added.

'That's fine Harry, do what you have to do. I'll wait to hear from you, go as soon as you can won't you?' Kingsley asked, gripping Harry by the shoulder.

Harry nodded. 'I will. I assume you have coordinates or something to at least guide me to where he's living?'

Kingsley reached once again into his robes and withdrew another piece of parchment. 'Here.' He said handing it to Harry. 'I can find my way out. Take some time to go through the file fully, as unpleasant as it is. I hope you can find Severus and convince him to cooperate.'

Harry barely noticed Kingsley leave. He was too busy once again looking at the photographs, this time he got through them all and at the back found several inches of notes he could only assume had been made by the Aurors working the case.

As he immersed himself in the file Harry wondered just what he had got himself into. There was something so horrifying about these murders, so unexplainable. While Voldemort was twisted and evil at least you could see some sense to what he did, an order, an objective even. But this? This was just senseless killing with no order or plan to it at all. It just didn't make sense.

Harry shook his head as he replaced the images in the file. He wasn't as sure as Kingsley that he'd be able to reach Snape, and he had absolutely no desire to see the man again. Despite having nothing but respect for Snape now the war was over, Harry had no illusions that his personality wouldn't be as caustic as ever.

Still Kingsley was right in saying it was their only lead.

Harry sighed. As much as he was dreading it, he knew tomorrow he'd have to go and find Snape.

He just hoped that Snape wouldn't have any more jars of cockroaches conveniently lying around…

**A/N - Hope you liked it! Aofie**


	2. Are We There Yet?

Chapter 2 – Are we there yet?

Harry managed to apparate his way to the coordinates Kingsley gave him with little difficulty. The problem was that he then found himself in the middle of a snowy field with no idea which way to go next. Figuring that Snape would live as far north as possible just to be difficult Harry pulled out his wand and cast the four point spell. He sighed and then started trudging slowly through the snow heading north.

After about 10 minutes of this he started to feel more than a little ridiculous, I mean honestly what was he basing this on? Nothing that's what! For all he knew Snape had set up house in the bloody opposite direction. Just as he was starting to consider just giving up and returning home he thought of something that might help him.

'Expecto Patronum!' Harry cried, his patronus shooting out of his wand to appear in front of him. 'Take me to Snape.' Harry instructed. The stag tilted his head at Harry, and then turned and galloped off while Harry scrambled through the snow after it.

As it turned out Harry had been correct in travelling north and he soon came to a gate with what looked like a long driveway behind it. It was hard to tell though as it didn't appear to have been ploughed in a long time. The driveway was lined with trees on either side, and there was snow piled up high on either side of the gate, so much so that Harry doubted that he'd be able to open the gate simply by pulling.

He leaned forwards and tentatively wiped the snow off the sign on the front of the gate.

'Samuel Scott. Enter at own risk' Harry read aloud. 'Samuel Scott? Seriously?' Harry said in surprise. He shrugged and looked at his patronus as if to make sure he had the right place. It certainly seemed that way as there didn't seem to be any other place around for miles. The patronus stag simply looked back at him then jerked his head at the gate slightly as if to say 'get on with it'.

'Enter at own risk' Harry muttered. 'Fine then, I will.' He considered the gate and the snow banks built up on either side. Feeling rather lazy he decided to simply apparate to other side and fervently hoped that he wouldn't be repelled by any wards in the process. Harry could usually sense most wards from miles away however here he couldn't sense a thing. Once again he hoped he had the right house and that it was Snape on the other side and not 'Samuel Scott'.

_Here goes nothing. _Harry thought, and closed his eyes as he spun on the spot. He opened his eyes a second later in relief to find himself safely on the other side of the gate. Harry slowly trudged up the winding driveway (which was more like a road) until he eventually reached the house at the end of it.

It was a small cottage not unlike Harry's own. Two levels and made of brick and wood with a thatched roof. There was smoke coming from the chimney, which was a welcome sight considering Harry was wet through from trudging through so much snow and shivering with cold. Harry approached the doorstep with trepidation and wondered exactly what he was going to say to Snape after all these years. He didn't think a simple 'Hey you want to go hunt down a serial killer with me?' would suffice.

He was reaching out to knock on the door when it suddenly flew open, revealing a rather cranky Severus Snape.

'Professor Snape?' Harry asked tentatively, suddenly unsure of himself.

'Obviously Potter, unless you've lost your eyesight in the last five years you can bloody well see that it's me.' Snape snapped.

'Well the sign on the gate said Samuel Scott.' Harry huffed. 'What 's that your stage name?'

'It's my muggle name you little twit. I can see you haven't changed a bit.' Snape stood back and folded his arms.

'I think you bring out the worst in me actually.' Harry considered after a moment.

'You bring out the worst in yourself.' Snape answered coolly. 'What pray tell are you doing here Mr Potter? And how did you find me?'

'Can I come in?' Harry asked.

'Answer the question first.'

'The ministry sent me. They require your help. And I found you from coordinates they gave me. That and a bit of luck, and common sense.' Harry said sharply.

Snape simply looked at him.

'I answered your question so would you please let me in now, it's cold'.

'Dry yourself first please, I don't want you traipsing snow all over my house.' Snape said opening the door wider and stepping back a little.

'Git.' Harry said and then pulled out his wand and muttered a drying spell.

Snape gave no indication that he'd heard him, instead turning and striding away from the door 'Shut the door behind you.' He called over his shoulder as he went.

Harry did so, and then followed Snape through the vestibule and into a small, dark kitchen.

Instead of sitting at the table like Harry expected Snape continued through to the next room, a cosy sitting room with a fire burning merrily. There was a chair resting in front of the fire and Snape sat down in it whilst simultaneously conjuring another one for Harry.

'Sit.' He said, pointing at the chair.

Harry sat.

'Explain what the ministry want from me.' Snape said flatly.

Harry pulled out the shrunken file from inside his coat and tapped it with his wand to return it to its original size. He silently handed it to Snape.

'Potter I told you to explain not give me a bloody file to read.'

"It's simpler if you just read it sir.' Harry said.

Snape raised his eyebrows at Harry, probably in response to being called sir, but nonetheless he took the file from Harry and opened it.

While Snape was reading Harry took the time to glance around the room. It was more like a library than a sitting room. The walls were lined with bookshelves from the hearth to the door. There was a sofa in addition to the two chairs they were sitting in, and another two chairs opposite the sofa. Between them was a short coffee table piled high with books and papers, and a half drunk cup of what looked like coffee sat beside them.

Harry turned his attention back to Snape. He had pulled out several of the photos and they were laid out on a small side table he had pulled in front of him.

'Potter this is indeed disturbing, and most certainly must be investigated and the perpetrator found and imprisoned, but why has it been brought to me exactly?' Snape questioned, still looking through the file.

'It's at the back, the last page.' Harry said. 'They found a receipt with your name on it at one of the crime scenes. You either sold the killer or one of the victim's a potion.'

'Ah.' Snape said, finding the last piece of parchment in the file. His brow furrowed as he looked at it.

'Do you recognise it sir?' Harry asked.

'Stop calling me sir. And do you really expect me to remember every receipt I've issued?' Snape said, his voice dripping with distain.

'Well, yes actually I thought you would.' Harry shrugged.

'Sorry to disappoint you.'

'I assume you have records then of each sale you've made?'

'You assume correctly.' Snape confirmed. 'I will help with this, and with whatever else I can. Just answer me one thing.'

Harry raised his eyebrows in question.

'Why did they send you?' Snape asked. 'This has nothing to do with you does it?'

'No it doesn't.' Harry replied, not really knowing what to say.

'Then why?' Snape asked again.

'Kingsley thought that I would have more luck finding you than any of their aurors.' Harry muttered.

'And why is that? Surely he was aware of our history?' Snape said in surprise.

'Honestly sir I suspect it was because of that history that he believed that. Besides I suspect that they tried unsuccessfully before contacting me.'

'For god's sake stop calling me sir. I'm not your bloody professor anymore and you never called me sir even when I was.' Snape growled.

'It's meant to be a sign of respect.' Harry frowned.

'Since when have you ever shown me respect?' Snape snapped.

'Since you showed me your memories.' Harry said quietly. 'That's why Kingsley thought I'd be successful in finding you, because I trust you, and you apparently trust me too. He thought that would allow me past your wards. I assume you have warded this property?' he asked. 'I couldn't sense them.'

'That means they're working.' Snape said. 'You're not supposed to be able to sense them.'

Harry nodded. 'Makes sense.'

Snape gave Harry a withering look. Of course it makes sense you idiot.' He said and turned his attention back to the file. 'Potter I want to make one thing clear. I don't want you to ever mention my memories again. Not ever. Do you understand me?' He spoke softly and dangerously, looking up and catching Harry's eye.

Harry supposed that this was meant to intimidate him, but after everything he'd been though not much intimidated him anymore.

'Consider it forgotten.' Harry said, holding Snape's gaze.

Snape surprised Harry by looking away first. 'Not forgotten Potter, just not mentioned.' He said softly.

'Okay.' Harry agreed, although he felt somewhat confused.

'Come back tomorrow and I'll have something for you. It will take some time to find the correct records.' Snape added standing, as if to show Harry out.

Harry shook his head. 'Can't I stay here and assist you?'

'No.' Snape said shortly.

'It took some effort to get here, its late, and it's practically a bloody blizzard outside and besides I can't be sure that when I come back you won't have upgraded the wards to shut me out.' Harry said still in his seat.

'Don't be ridiculous. Just because I don't want you to intrude further on my privacy does not mean I plan on shutting you out of my home.' Snape said.

'No you just plan on throwing me out.' Harry said, folding his arms across his chest. 'Look I promise you I won't intrude on your privacy. I can sleep right here. I just want to assist you in finding out as much as we can about whomever you sold that potion to. I want to help.'

'Why do you want to help so badly? Missing your glory days? You want to be famous again?' Snape said nastily.

Harry stood facing Snape and glared at him. 'Don't presume to know me. I'm not a child anymore and you can't bully or intimidate me. Don't lower yourself to that when we both know you're better.'

Snape held Harry's gaze for a moment longer then spoke. 'I have a guest room.' He said quietly. 'You don't have to sleep on a sofa. You can stay in the guest room.'

Harry nodded. 'Thank you sir.'

Snape headed to the door, clearly expecting Harry to follow him. 'You don't know anything Potter.' He said. 'And stop calling me sir.'

Harry frowned, but refrained from commenting. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact that Snape still seemed to hate him or the fact that he'd agreed to let him stay so quickly. Harry had expected him to put up more of a fight. The old Snape would have.

**A/N – Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed the first chapter and thanks to all who've been reading. Sorry this one took so long to put up – Christmas (among other things) got in the way!**

**I will attempt to update every fortnight or so. Thanks once again for your support!**


	3. A few years overdue

**A/N – I'm terribly sorry for the massive wait for this chapter. I had a slight problem with my house being robbed and losing pretty much all of my electronics. It's taken this long to get the insurance sorted out! I can assure you all that there won't be that big a gap again, and I hope to have new chapters out fortnightly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Chapter 3 – A few years overdue**

_He couldn't breathe. It was like there wasn't enough air in the room and no matter how deep a breath he took it didn't make a difference. It was pitch black and there wasn't enough air. He tried to speak, to call out, but he couldn't make his lips move, couldn't make his head move. _

_It was then that he realised he was on fire. The flames moving up his body, engulfing him piece by piece until he finally found his voice and began to scream._

Harry woke up with a start. For a few moments he forgot where he was and felt the fluttering of panic in his chest, then his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he remembered.

He was in Snape's cottage, in his spare room, and they were hunting a serial killer. A serial killer. Every time he thought about it he could scarcely believe it was true.

He sat up slowly and wiped the sweat from his face, taking slow deep breaths until his heart stopped pounding. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and tried very hard not to think about why he was there.

Ever since he had discovered he was a wizard Harry had spent every effort to distance himself from the muggle world. He had no fond memories of those first eleven years as a muggle and he had no wish to return to that life. Thanks to his self-imposed isolation he barely knew what was going on in the wizarding world let alone the muggle one. When Harry defeated Voldemort he assumed that was as bad as it got. After all what could be worse than a practically immortal dark wizard intent on ruling the world?

His problem was that he had forgotten that both muggles and wizards were the same species, and human beings were capable of some truly horrible acts. He could cope with the idea of a serial killer in the muggle world because it wasn't something he ever thought he'd encounter in the wizarding world. He didn't like it when the two worlds collided like this.

To be honest his quiet little bubble of peace and solitude had been smashed into pieces by reality, and he felt like a fool. And to make things worse here he was, in Snape's house of all places after practically begging the man to let him stay. He wasn't even sure why he had wanted to. Perhaps it was out of guilt, for forgetting there was a world outside his own for a time, or guilt that he thought of muggles and wizards as separate from the other, after all didn't that make him almost as bad as Voldemort? Or perhaps it was simply that as soon as he stepped into Snape's house yesterday he felt a stirring of something inside him that he hadn't felt in years, and he didn't want to let that go.

Harry honestly didn't know what to think of Snape anymore. After the war he swore that he would never look at the man the same way again, and that he would only treat him with respect and kindness. The problem was that he simply hadn't seen him since his trial where he was cleared of all charges. For the following few months he had considered trying to get in contact with Snape but he had seemingly vanished into thin air, and the more time that passed the more secluded Harry became until he dropped the idea completely.

And now here he was five years later in Snape's guest bedroom waking up from yet another nightmare.

The stirring in his chest began again as he heard the sound of footsteps past the bedroom door. Snape must be awake, and Harry felt a strong desire to join him.

The previous evening hadn't been anywhere near as difficult as he suspected it would be. Snape hadn't changed much in the past five years, and still spoke nastily to him whenever he had the opportunity, but Harry didn't mind much. He'd meant it when he said he wasn't intimidated by him anymore, in fact now he wanted to do his best to push past those barriers and find the real Snape – find the man who had loved his mother. It wasn't going to be easy.

Snape had sat him down in front of a cabinet full of receipts and papers and told him to search through it for evidence, then proceeded to criticise and ridicule him every time Harry had found something worth sharing.

It was not dissimilar to potions class really, except here there wasn't a classroom full of people to witness it which somewhat lessoned the impact it had. Not to mention the fact that it didn't really bother Harry, in fact it almost amused him.

He smiled to himself as he pictured Snape last night as he had walked Harry to the guest room, pointing out the rooms he was not welcome in along the way. He had then paused at the door for a moment and looked Harry dead in the eye.

'Good night Potter.' He said softly, holding his gaze for a few moments. He then spun on his heels and turned back the way they had come.

Harry had looked after him for a few moments wondering what it was he had seen in Snape's eyes. He had then shrugged it off as inexplicable and gone to sleep.

Whatever it had been he was pretty sure it would be gone today. Harry pulled himself out of bed and quickly dressed. Despite the fact that it was only 6am he felt no desire to go back to sleep, choosing instead to seek out Snape's company, however caustic that may be.

Harry found him in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee and reading Witch Weekly of all things.

'I'm surprised to see you out of bed so early Potter, don't young wizards usually stay in bed for half the day?' Snape said without looking up.

'I have no idea what young wizards do Snape.' Harry replied. 'I was awake so I got up. Interesting reading material you have there.' He added with a smirk.

Snape ignored the comment but put the magazine down anyway. 'I was just about to cook some breakfast, I assume you're hungry?'

'Yes actually.' Harry said raising his eyebrows slightly in surprise.

'Why so stunned? I'm not about to starve a guest in my house, even an unwelcome one.' Snape said, as he moved about the kitchen, pulling down pots and pans.

'I guess I'm just surprised that you're cooking.' Harry said. 'You don't use magic?'

'No I don't. I actually enjoy cooking.'

'Really?' Harry asked.

'Of course really you idiot. I wouldn't have said so otherwise. I am a potions master after all, that shouldn't surprise you.' Snape snapped.

'Well I'm a defence expert but you don't see me enjoying fighting battles everyday do you?'

'The glories of war wearing off for you Potter?' Snape drawled.

Harry just looked at him for a moment in silence.

'The only people who think wars are glorious are those who have never been in one.' He said softly.

Snape looked up from the eggs he was scrambling, a serious look on his face. 'Touche Potter.'

…

After breakfast they returned to Snape's study to continue searching through his records. This time however there were no nasty comments thrown Harry's way, and instead they worked in complete silence.

Harry never thought he'd miss Snape's nastiness, but the silence was almost uncomfortable.

After about 2 hours of this (in which Harry had found nothing useful and was starting to go crazy), Snape finally spoke.

'I've found it.'

'Found what?' Harry said, trying not to get his hopes up.

'Found the receipt you moron.' Snape snapped. 'Come over here'.

Harry resisted the impulse to smirk and instead obediently crossed the room to the filing cabinet where Snape was working. 'Show me.' He said holding out his hand.

Snape gave him the receipt. 'It's the same.' He said shortly. 'Only complete of course.'

One look confirmed that Snape was correct and it was the receipt they were looking for. What was more concerning to Harry was that it appeared as though Snape had indeed sold a bottle of Felix Felicis. He just hoped fervently that he hadn't sold it to a serial killer.

'Is there any information on the buyer?' Harry asked. The receipt stated that the potion was sent to a Joseph Ersegard. It was doubtful that the name was anything but a ruse. 'Maybe a background check?'

Snape sighed. 'Potter do you really expect me to run back ground checks on all my customers?'

'Yes I do.' Harry said firmly. 'At least for a potion as dangerous as this one. I know the ministry have regulations on selling it.'

'And yet it was perfectly fine for a bloody professor to hand it out as a prize. To a cheat of a student no less.' Snape muttered.

'First of all I wouldn't exactly call it cheating. Secondly that just proves my point, nothing is what it seems at face value.' Harry snapped, irritated that Snape had brought up the Half Blood Prince's book.

'It was cheating and you know it or you wouldn't be so ashamed.' Snape replied coolly. 'And as a matter of fact I did do a rudimentary background check.' He dug a little deeper into the filing cabinet and pulled out a set of papers. 'As you can see there was nothing of consequence.' He continued, handing the papers to Harry.

Harry looked them over. 'Average height, average build, average job. Completely forgettable.'

'And most likely completely fabricated.' Snape added.

'Anything else?' Harry asked. 'Is this all you have?'

'What were you after, a psychological profile?' Snape asked snarkily.

Harry smirked. 'Well if anyone could provide one you could.'

'I'm choosing to take that as a compliment, though I seriously doubt it was intended that way.' Snape said, closing the filing cabinet and turning to face Harry.

'It was a compliment.' Harry said uncertainly. 'Thanks for this.' He added, holding up the receipt and the background check. 'This is at least a place to start, so Kingsley should be happy.'

'As happy as one can be when hunting a serial killer.' Snape said drily. 'I'll show you out.'

Once they reached the front door Harry turned to Snape. 'Thank you for your hospitality Snape, I appreciate it.'

Snape merely nodded.

Harry turned to leave.

'Potter?'

'Yes?' he said, turning back to face Snape.

'Are you going to help with the investigation? Or are you going to hand over the information and return to your life of solitude?'

Harry shrugged feeling confused. 'I don't know yet. I don't know what I want to do.' He paused. 'How do you know I live a life of solitude?'

'It's in your eyes.' Snape said steadily. 'Like it's in mine.'

Harry didn't know what to say.

'You should help.' Snape added. 'It might help you start living again.'

'And what about you?' Harry asked softly. 'Would it help you start living again?'

'I'm past that point Potter.' Snape said, turning away and closing the front door.

Harry looked at the door for a moment pondering Snape's last words. He always thought that they were worlds apart, but apparently they had far more in common that he realised.

He shook himself slightly to pull himself out of his daze, and then turned and trudged up the driveway. It was still snowing hard and Harry resembled a snowman by the time he reached the original coordinates Kingsley gave him. He shook himself off and apparated back to his cottage.

When he arrived home he immediately cast his Patronus, sending a message to Kingsley that he had the requested information. Then he took off his coat and hung it up, before sitting down at the table.

His cottage felt strange to him for some reason, though he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

He thought of Snape's face as he closed the door, and wondered if he'd ever see him again.

For the first time in years Harry realised he felt lonely.


	4. We Three

**A/N - Here you go friends! As promised just over two weeks gap between chapters! Please read, enjoy, and review! xx**

**Chapter 4 – We Three**

Kingsley arrived bright and early the following morning. In fact Harry had just barely got out of bed when there was a knock on his front door.

Harry let him in and showed him into the kitchen.

'You want some coffee?' he asked, as he almost tripped over a mewling Sorrell.

'I want to know what you found out Harry, it is a matter of some urgency.' Kingsley said folding his hands on top of the table.

'Well excuse me for wanting a little small talk before we get into the grisly details.' Harry muttered as he exited the kitchen for his study.

'From what I've heard you've haven't been big on small talk for some time.' Kingsley called after him.

'Things change.' Harry said, returning to the kitchen with the papers Snape had given him. 'Here you go, this is all we could find, and believe me it took some effort.'

'We?' Kingsley questioned, raising his eyebrows slightly.

'Yes we.'

'Hmm' Kingsley said browsing quickly through the background check Snape had done. 'This is all he found? It's not terribly helpful is it? I expected a bit more from Severus to be honest.'

'What exactly did you expect?' Harry snapped, though he wondered why he was all of a sudden defending Snape when he had asked the same thing. 'He did at least do a background check.'

'Which he is required to do by law.' Kingsley pointed out, with an amused look on his face.

'Whatever.' Harry muttered. 'It's not like he was expecting his prospective customers to be serial killers.'

'I imagine not.'

'Will the information at least be helpful in giving you a place to start?' Harry asked.

'Oh yes. I'll pass it onto the team this morning.'

'Who's on the team?' Harry asked casually,

'Prewitt, Jones, McCarthy, and Zabini.' Kingsley replied just as casually.

'Blaise Zabini's an Auror?' Harry asked in disbelief.

'A Junior Auror, but yes.' Kingsley paused. 'Have you given any thought to working on the case?'

'I've considered it yes. In what capacity would I be working on it?'

'As a consultant. You would have access to all the teams information as would they to yours, but you wouldn't be required to attend the ministry, you'd be free to work from home.' Kingsley paused again. 'Though I would encourage you to come to the ministry at least to meet the rest of the team. It would do you good to get out.'

'I went out yesterday.' Harry grumbled.

Kingsley just looked at him.

'If I do this I'd need to be free to discuss it with Ron and Hermione.' Harry added.

'I would expect nothing less. You always were more effective as a group. Just ensure that they understand the consequences should they leak any information regarding the case to the press. Or anyone else for that matter.' Kingsley leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Please we've been avoiding the press for years.'

'I take it that means you're in?' Kingsley asked with a twinkle in his eye worthy of Dumbledore.

'I'm in.' Harry said.

…

That evening was Harry's monthly visit to Ron and Hermione's for dinner. As Harry had become more and more reclusive, they had become more and more insistent about seeing him for dinner each week, and Harry had started to run out of excuses to cancel. When he pulled the 'I have to wash my hair' excuse he knew he should just give up the game. Hermione promised that they would stop badgering him as long as he committed to a dinner every month without fail.

Harry always went, but this was the first time in over two years that he actually enjoyed himself.

He couldn't explain it really, he just knew there was a difference in him, like a light had switched on somewhere or a fog had lifted. He found himself chatting animatedly with them both, actually interested in what they had to say instead of just pretending as he had in the past. Or perhaps it was just the fact that he had news of his own to tell them for once that made him so animated.

Harry had brought the case file with him, and was patiently waiting until after they'd finished eating to show it to them.

They had moved from the kitchen to the living room, settling in for some more conversation and after dinner drinks when Harry finally brought it up. He pulled the case file from his pocket and enlarged it to its normal size.

'Kingsley came to see me a few days ago.' He said casually, placing the file on the table.

'That wouldn't have anything to do with your current good mood would it?' Hermione asked.

'I'm just surprised you actually let him in. I didn't think you would.' Ron added.

'You mean you knew he was coming to see me and you didn't give me a heads up?' Harry asked, feeling disgruntled.

'Well to be honest Harry I was afraid if we told you he might be coming that you would either strengthen your wards to block him or you'd simply move and set up somewhere else.' Hermione said with a stern look.

'Move? Why would I move because someone was coming for a visit?' Harry huffed.

'You moved 6 times in the year after the war ended.' Hermione pointed out. 'And not all of them were triggered by the press hounding you so don't use that as an excuse.'

'Wasn't one of them cause Seamus and Dean threw you a surprise party for your birthday?' Ron sniggered.

Harry glared at Ron. 'You shouldn't have let them into my house in the first place, you bloody knew that I'd hate it and yet you practically encouraged them to do it.'

Ron held his hands up, 'I thought it would be good for you! I certainly didn't think it would make you pack up and move.'

Hermione shook her head. 'Let's get back to the original point shall we?' She turned to Harry. 'You were saying that Kingsley came to see you?'

'Yes.' Harry said shortly. 'Though I expect you know why since you seemed to be in on the conspiracy.'

'For crying out loud mate it isn't a conspiracy. Your self imposed isolation has made you barmy!' Ron exclaimed.

Hermione shot Ron a dark look. 'What he means to say is that we don't know what it was about. Only that he wanted to contact you and asked us for advice on how to do that. Nothing more.'

'Fine I believe you. Just tell me next time if I'm to expect visitors. I promise I won't run away.'

'Okay fine we promise we'll tell you. Now tell us what this was about.' Hermione said in earnest.

'Nothing good I'm afraid.' Harry gestured towards the file. 'He wants my help with this case.'

'What case?' asked Ron, as Hermione pulled the file towards her and started reading.

'Oh my, this has been on the news Harry, both wizarding and muggle.' She said as she pulled out the first of the photographs. 'This is awful.'

'This is the case?' Ron asked, peering over Hermione's shoulder to look at information on the first murder. 'The murder of Lydia Rozanov? That Russian witch who's doing research on a new truth serum? That's been all over the Daily Prophet.'

'Ron there's more than one murder in this file.' Hermione said, pulling out the second photograph.

'What?' Ron said. 'I don't understand. They want you to work on two different cases? What's the connection?'

'It's not two its five.' Hermione whispered.

'Ron what has the prophet been reporting about Lydia Rozanov's death?' Harry quickly asked. 'Did they say how she was killed?'

'No nothing specific. You know the Prophet, it's mostly rumors and hearsay and not much actual truth.' Ron said. 'The most they've said is that they suspect it was a political killing due to the manner in which she was killed.'

'Why would it be a political killing?' Harry wondered.

'Harry this is the problem with you isolating yourself, you have no idea of what's going on in the outside world do you?' Ron said. 'Lydia Rozanov was a Russian witch visiting London at the time she was killed. She was receiving a lot of attention in the media at the time because of this research she was doing on truth serums. It was very controversial actually.' He added.

'So that's why they're reporting it as being a political killing? Because she was Russian?' Harry asked. 'Or because it was controversial research? That's crazy.'

Hermione finally looked up from the case file to weigh in on the conversation. 'It's a combination really of both her nationality and her research. Ron was right when he said it was controversial. By all reports she was a brilliant witch and this research was going to change the face of potions if she was successful. The problem was a lot of people didn't want it to succeed. That's why the Prophet and a lot of other papers are saying it was political; they think she was killed to prevent her research getting into the hands of the Russian government.'

'It's not political.' Harry said flatly. 'I don't see how it can be.'

Ron was sifting through the file now, his brow furrowed in concentration. 'I don't understand. These murders are all different from each other, done at different times, places, and the victims are all from different countries even. Why are they in the same file?'

'There's once very important linking factor Ron.' Harry said. 'They were all killed without magic.'

'Wait so you're saying a muggle did this?' Ron asked. 'All of these killings were done by a muggle? That doesn't make sense.'

'It couldn't be a muggle.' Hermione said. 'The victims were all witches and wizards, no muggle could subdue a wizard for the length of time needed to do this to a victim. Any magic user would easily be able to escape.'

Harry nodded. 'That's what the ministry thinks. We can only conclude that the killer is a wizard with muggle knowledge who is holding a serious grudge against magic.' Harry paused. 'With serious psychological problems.' He added.

'So you're saying we're dealing with a wizard serial killer?' Hermione asked.

'What's a serial killer?' Ron asked.

'It's a muggle term for someone who kills multiple people in a fairly short span of time.' Hermione said briskly.

'Blimey.' Ron said, as he continued to look through the files. 'This is horrible. I don't understand why anyone would do this. Muggles are awful.'

'I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that Ronald.' Hermione snapped. 'Not all muggles are like that obviously, and many wizards are just as bad or have you completely forgotten Voldemort?'

Ron had the decency to at least blush. 'Voldemort was in a different league altogether.' He said. 'Besides what I meant was that wizard killings are usually done by the killing curse, this is just so messy and gruesome, and painful.'

'All death is messy and gruesome and painful Ron.' Harry said flatly. 'I understand that this is hard for you to deal with since you have no concept of muggle violence, and believe me I've been there myself over the last two days, but don't forget what we have on our hands here is worse than a simple muggle serial killer. It's a wizard responsible for these killings Ron, it has to be. No muggle could have subdued a wizard like this. What he did to them took time, and by all reports the victims were completely immobilized throughout the ordeal.'

'A wizard serial killer.' Hermione said. 'I didn't ever consider that this could happen.'

'Neither did I.' Harry said. 'It was naïve of us. We're all human beings, both muggles and wizards, there is no reason why the worst of humanity shouldn't be just as present in wizarding society as in muggles.'

Hermione nodded faintly. 'You're right.'

'How do they know that these murders are all done by one person?' Ron asked sifting through the case file once again. 'If they weren't killed by magic then there isn't a trace left behind. I mean yes that's the same in all the victims, but what other proof do they have? All the methods used are different. One was killed with a knife, one was strangled, one was killed by gun shot. What's gun shot?'

'It's a muggle weapon.' Hermione explained.

'That's what Kingsley wants me to start with.' Harry said. 'They need to know why all these people were targeted. Was it random or was there something common among them? Right now it's really just a hunch that this is the work of a serial killer, but they don't know for sure. It could be the work of a group.'

'I really hope it's just one person.' Ron said. 'I don't think I could cope with another set of Death Eaters.'

'Harry what's this?' Hermione had picked up the receipt and the back ground check that he and Snape had found.

'That's our only lead.'

'What does Snape have to do with this?' she asked.

Harry sighed. 'Probably or should I say hopefully nothing.'

'What on earth does that mean?' Ron asked.

'It means that Snape may or may not have sold a bottle of Felix Felicis to the killer, or possibly one of the victims.' Harry said.

'He what?' Ron exclaimed. 'That stupid idiotic git! A wizard hating killer with liquid luck?'

'That's the real reason why Kingsley went to see you isn't it?' Hermione asked. 'He wanted your help contacting Snape.'

'Yeah he did. I went to see him two days ago.' Harry confirmed.

'You saw Snape?' Ron exclaimed. 'I can't believe you didn't lead with that Harry! What did he say? Did he throw you out of his house? Is he still an ass?'

Harry gave Ron a withering look that would have made Snape proud. 'Please at least try and treat Snape with respect. He's earned it and then some.'

'Doesn't mean I have to like him though.' Ron muttered.

'I stayed with him while we went through his records looking for evidence of the sale.'

'You stayed with Snape?' Hermione asked raising her eyebrows slightly.

'Yes I did.' Harry replied, deliberately not mentioning that he practically had to beg to stay.

Ron sniggered. 'How did that go?'

Harry laughed. 'Slightly better than expected actually. But only slightly.'

'So is he helping with the case too then?' Ron asked.

'I don't think so. He didn't seem to want anything to do with it.'

'You seem disappointed Harry.' Hermione noted.

'Maybe I am.' Harry said. 'I just always wanted to get to know him better you know? There must be something underneath all that defensiveness. I think he deserves a chance to let it all go you know?'

'Are you talking about Snape or yourself?' Hermione asked.

'I guess maybe I'm talking about both of us.'

Hermione nodded.

Ron decided it was time to change the subject. 'Harry I'm surprised that Kingsley is letting you discuss this with us. Isn't it all confidential?'

Harry shrugged. 'I told him I wanted to discuss it with you both. I assured him that you wouldn't go running to the press or anything.'

'Why do you need to talk to us about it Harry?' Hermione pressed. 'It's not like we see that much of you anymore. I practically have to drag you here each month.'

'You're still my family though. You're only family I have. I guess I thought that if I talked to you about it then it might be a good thing. We three always did get better results when we worked together. Even Kingsley said that.'

Hermione smiled. 'That's very true. Mostly because you two were complete idiots who would go rushing head first into anything without even considering the danger!'

Harry smiled back at her. 'Pretty much.' he agreed.

'Do you want our help on this Harry?' Ron asked. 'Because I have to say I'm not sure I want to.'

'I'm not sure. I wanted to talk to you about it, and maybe bounce some ideas off you, but I don't expect you to drop everything and help. It's pretty gruesome, and frightening, and you both have your own full time jobs to do. I guess I just wanted you to know about it.'

Ron nodded. 'Thanks Harry.'

Hermione picked up the case file. 'Do you have another copy of this? Can you leave this one here?'

'Yeah I have another copy.' Harry replied.

'I understand why Ron doesn't really want to help, but there is something about this that makes me want to look into it more. I want to know why those five victims were chosen. I want to help with that.'

Harry nodded.

'Leave it with me then, and I'll do some research.' Hermione said, placing the file back on the coffee table.

Harry smiled. For a moment it felt like they were back at Hogwarts and Hermione had just announced that she was going to the library.

…

Harry found himself up quite late that night, upon coming home from Ron and Hermione's he had spread out the contents of the case file on his dining room table grouped by each victim. He was paying close attention to the back ground information, hoping he could find some sort of a connection.

There was a sharp knock on his front door.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin in fright. His heart started beating very fast. He certainly wasn't expecting anybody, particularly at this late hour.

He quickly pulled out his wand and checked his wards; they were still in place, which could only mean that his late night visitor was a trusted friend, or that there was a powerful possibly psychotic dark wizard knocking at his door.

The knock came again, louder and more insistent than the first time.

Harry assumed the first was true and this was a friend, not a psycho serial killer and went to answer it (wand in hand).

He opened the door to find the last person on earth he expected. 'Huh.' He said in surprise.

Snape was standing on his doorstep in a long dark travelling cloak and carrying a small bag. He raised his eyebrows at Harry. 'That's all you have to say?' he asked. 'Are you going to let me in?'

Harry completely forgot his manners, he meant to say 'yes' but what came out was - 'What on earth are doing here?'

Snape looked seriously at Harry without a trace of contempt or derision. 'I want to help.'

**A/N – Thanks for reading friends! The next chapter is titled 'Some Roads Lead Nowhere'.**


	5. Some Roads Lead Nowhere

**A/N – Sorry it's been a long gap between chapters, I had a double dose of the flu! The plus side is that I now have several chapters completely planned out and I know exactly where this story is going. I hope you all enjoy this, and as usual please review!**

**Chapter 5 – Some Roads Lead Nowhere**

Harry looked dumbly at Snape. 'I'm sorry you want to what?'

'Shut your mouth Potter and let me in.' Snape snapped. 'You heard me perfectly. I want to help with the investigation and I certainly can't do that from your front step.'

Harry shook his head, almost as if that might clear the illusion and make Snape disappear.

'Are you going to let me in or not?' Snape asked irritably.

Harry moved aside and let him in, closing the front door behind him. 'Do you have any idea what time it is?' He asked.

'You clearly weren't asleep so stop complaining.' Snape said, taking off his travelling cloak to reveal his typical black wizarding robes underneath.

'That's not really the point you know.' Harry said, taking Snape's cloak. He felt like he was in a dream. 'How did you know where I live?'

'Kingsley.' Snape said shortly.

'You went to see Kingsley?' Harry said in surprise.

'Yes believe it or not I actually set foot in the ministry today. Are we going to stand in your entranceway all night?' Snape looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry frowned. 'The kitchen's this way.' He said, hanging up Snape's cloak in the hallway cupboard and waving him down the hallway.

Snape looked odd sitting in Harry's kitchen. There was no other way to describe it. So odd in fact that Harry felt compelled to say so. 'I never thought I'd see you of all people sitting in my kitchen.'

'You and me both Potter.' Snape said drily.

'This is very surreal.'

'Deal with it.'

'Okay.'

'I understand that you're working on the case as a consultant?' Snape queried.

'Yes. I mean I suppose. I only spoke to Kingsley about it this morning.' Harry said. 'When did you see him?'

'I went to the ministry this morning.' Snape said. 'I believe I spoke with him shortly after he returned from his visit with you.'

'I see.' Harry didn't really know what else to say.

Snape sighed. 'I see I'm going to have to do all the talking. I decided shortly after you left my cottage that I wished to help with the investigation. After attempting to talk myself out of it for several hours I instead decided to head to the ministry and discuss the case with Kingsley. Believe me this was easier said than done. When I was finally able to discuss it with him he suggested that I work in conjunction with you on a consultancy basis. He directed me here and assured me that I would be welcome.'

Harry nodded. 'You are welcome. I'm just surprised. I never considered that you'd want to help, or that you'd be able to tolerate working with me.'

'As it turns out you're not the worst company in the world Potter.' Snape said seriously. 'As for wanting to help, you could say I feel somewhat responsible. It seems to me as though my reasons for helping are far more likely than yours. This case has nothing to do with you, why do want to assist so badly?'

'I don't know.' Harry said honestly. 'Maybe because the concept of a wizard serial killer disturbs me so much, and maybe because I feel like I can help.' He paused. 'Or maybe because I'd do anything to feel alive again.'

Snape didn't comment, instead he tilted his head towards Harry's dining room, where he could see the contents of the case file laid out on the table. 'I assume that my arrival interrupted you working, despite the late hour?'

Harry shrugged. 'I suppose. I had barely started really. I'm looking for a connection between the victims.'

'Kingsley said as much. I suggest we both get some sleep and then begin with fresh eyes tomorrow.'

'You want to stay here then?' Harry asked, desperately thankful that Kreacher had cleaned his guest room since Michael had left.

'Is that a problem?' Snape raised his eyebrows.

'No.' Harry paused. 'For how long?'

Snape smirked. 'Let's just start with tonight.'

Harry nodded, and as he showed Snape to the guest room he managed to refrain from pointing out all the rooms along the way that Snape wasn't welcome in.

…

Harry woke early the next morning, hoping to wake before Snape did. However when he trudged into the kitchen to put on a pot coffee he found Snape sitting at the table, dressed immaculately and sipping a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Harry sighed. He had literally just pulled himself out of bed. He was wearing just his boxers and a ratty old Gryffindor t-shirt and his hair looked like a bird had set up home in it. So much for cultivating a mature and adult image.

'I helped myself.' Snape said, sipping his coffee and deliberately not looking at Harry. 'I hope that's alright.' It was not a question.

Harry just looked at him, then sighed again and turned and left the kitchen. He felt Snape's eyes on him as he left, and wondered why he cared so much what the man thought of him.

When he'd showered and dressed and brushed his hair, he returned to the kitchen. 'Yes that's fine.' He said, pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting at the table opposite Snape.

'That was quite the delayed response.' Snape commented. 'Not a morning person I take it?' He asked with a smirk.

'Not generally at six am no.'

'Hmmm.' Snape said, running his eyes over him.

Harry's heart skipped a beat, which annoyed him immensely. 'Why the sudden change of attitude Snape?' He said abruptly setting his coffee cup down on the table with a clunk.

Snape set his own mug down and glared at Harry. 'What on earth are you talking about?'

'Two days ago you were snarky and rude and were clearly suffering by having me in your house. Today you're practically normal. You haven't said one nasty thing and it's completely weirding me out' Harry said.

'Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a complete monster Potter. I am a guest in your home, so I'm not about to say nasty things as you so kindly put it, and what's more I'm not rude to people I respect.' Snape snapped his eyes flashing dangerously. 'However keep this pathetic and immature attitude up and my respect may just vanish!'

Harry frowned. He really didn't know what to think. Since when did Snape respect him? His attitude really had seemed to do a complete one eighty in the last few days, and he had to admit that the whole thing made him uncomfortable. And excited. Which made him feel more uncomfortable.

'You've changed too you realise.' Snape added.

Harry shrugged. 'Let's just say the respect is mutual.'

'Then can we stop talking about it and get to work please?'

Harry nodded. 'Sure.' He rose from his seat, collecting both coffee mugs and placing them in the sink. With a flick of his wand they began washing themselves up. 'I'll show you where I was up to last night, believe me I hadn't got very far.'

Snape followed him to the dining room where the case file was still spread out.

'There has to be some sort of connection between them. I refuse to believe they were targeted at random.' Harry said, picking up a photo of the first victim.

'I agree. Serial killers don't kill at random, there's always a reason, and we just have to find it.'

'So you do believe this is the work of a serial killer then? Not an anti-magic group, or politically motivated killings?' Harry asked.

'I think without a doubt there is an anti-magic element to this. It's not political, that makes no sense. Just look at this victim. Dimitri Gavrilov. He graduated first in his class at Durmstrang but since then had done nothing. He had no political affiliations, he wasn't even completing any additional study instead he was travelling around the world on his father's money. There is no way that this killing was for a political reason.' Snape said, sitting down at the table and pulling Dimitri Gavrilov's file towards him.

'I agree. However it doesn't really leave us anywhere.' Harry said. 'We still have no idea why the victims are connected.'

'We have to stop looking at them as a whole and start looking at them as individuals.' Snape said. 'You take the first two victims, and I'll take the last three. Make full and complete notes on each, and pay particular attention to your bloody handwriting. I want to be able to read what you've written.'

Harry smirked. 'I'll do my best sir.'

Snape glared at him, while Harry collected his two victim's files and retreated to his study.

'Feel free to work anywhere you like.' He called over his shoulder. 'You're welcome in any room of my house.' He added with a smile.

'Any room?' Snape called back suggestively.

Harry's stomach flip flopped again. Really this was getting ridiculous. Not only was the man not as toxic as usual, he was actually cracking jokes and borderline flirting! Determined to stay as far away from Snape as possible, he ensconced himself in his study and closed the door behind him for good measure.

When he reemerged several hours later he found that Snape had set himself up in the kitchen and had papers strewn over every inch of it, including the floor.

'Bloody hell I thought you were supposed to be super organized and tidy?' Harry commented.

'Whatever gave you that impression?'

'Your store cupboard.' Harry said without thinking.

Snape looked up from the piles of the paper and glared at Harry, his dark eyes glittering more malevolently than usual.

'Uhh' Harry trailed off completely lost for words.

'We will discuss this further at a more appropriate time Potter.' Snape spat, and Harry felt like he was an eleven year old first year again as he lowered his eyes and looked at the floor.

Thankfully that only lasted a second.

Snape sighed. 'Shall we discuss what we have both discovered over lunch?'

Harry nodded. 'Fine. Although to be honest I didn't find much.'

Neither had Snape as it turned out.

As they sat munching the sandwiches that Kreacher had prepared for them they discussed what they had found on each of the victims.

The first two victims were both Russian - Dimitri Gavrilov and Lydia Rozanov. Gavrilov seemed to be a nobody, he had been top of his class at Durmstrang but hadn't made much of himself since. He was one of two victims not killed in Britain, instead he was murdered in the back of an alley in a wizarding district in St Petersburg.

Lydia Rozanov was murdered in her room at the Stamping Griffin Inn just outside of London. She had just given a lengthy speech to the Ministry that morning on the importance of her new truth serum. Snape said that while her research was indeed brilliant it was most certainly controversial and completely unethical. Unlike Veritaserum which wears off fairly quickly Rozanov's truth serum had much longer lasting effects, and in some cases had proven to be permanent.

Harry was thankful that her murder had at least stopped the research in its tracks. Unethical was not the word he would have used for it, horrifying more like.

The third victim was a German wizard by the name of Elias Fink. Neither Harry nor Snape had a clue as to how he was connected or why he'd been targeted. The man was an 80 year old recluse who had barely been seen or heard for over twenty years. The German aurors believed that he had been killed in his house but his body was discovered in the middle of a street five miles away. One thing Snape had found was a weak connection to a wizard named Goffrey Bach, who was rumored to be the greatest dueler in Germany. Snape was eager to find out more but had exhausted the resources they had. He wanted to search the ministry archives for more information.

The fourth victim was an English herbologist by the name of Margaret Pembly. Similar to Lydia Rozanov, Ms. Pembly had recently begun work on research into growth and nutrition in Whomping Willow's. She had received a grant from the ministry two days before her death.

The fifth victim was from the United States. Robert Marley was the chief ward maker at Harvard University. Snape explained to Harry patiently (and with much condescension) that American wizards work very much side by side with their muggles. Still in secret of course but they attend the same universities, live in the same towns, and their two governments are housed in the same building. American wizards, Snape explained are all for integration between the two societies and often use Muggle technology as well as magic. Robert Marley's job was to create and maintain the wards that separated the wizards at Harvard University from the muggle students. Marley was in London presenting a conference on advanced warding when he was killed.

Harry pushed back from his chair on frustration. 'I just don't see how they're connected. We need more information.'

'More information won't necessarily help Potter. We need the right information. Not everything is connected.'

'It seems almost as if they were targeted for their recent fame, but that only applies to Rozanov, Pembly and Marley. It doesn't explain Gavrilov or Fink.' Harry added.

'It wasn't because of notoriety Potter.' Snape said scathingly. 'It's to do with magic. They were all special somehow. We just need to find out how. We need access to the archives.'

'Okay so tomorrow we go to the archives' Harry said. 'I should visit Ron and Hermione too and see if Hermione's found anything.'

'No doubt she has.' Snape murmured snarkily.

Harry raised his eyebrows in annoyance. 'Why were you so horrible to her in school? I understand why you hated me. I think it was childish of you, but I understand it. But I can't understand why you were so cruel to her.'

Snape raised his eyes to Harry. 'Why did you constantly steal from my store cupboard?'

'Uhhhhh. Never mind.' Harry said. He had just got used to Snape acting like a person and he didn't want to start an argument.

'Now who's being childish?'

Harry shrugged.

'Potter if you want answers to your questions then you have to give something in return. Quid pro quo.' Snape said.

'What?'

'It's Latin you moron. It means to give in order to receive. Ask your questions and I'll answer, but for every question you ask I'll have one of my own. And I expect honest answers.'

Harry paused for a moment to consider. 'I'll give you honest answers, but you won't like them, and I expect you to deal with it appropriately and not throw anything at me.' He said seriously.

Snape's mouth twitched a little as if he was suppressing a smirk. 'Fine then, ask your first question.'

Harry folded his arms in front of his chest. 'Why were you so horrible to Hermione? Is it honestly that you just hate all Gryffindor's, Cause I find that surprising and disappointing.'

'That's two questions Potter.'

Harry just raised his eyebrows expectantly.

'Sorry to disappoint you but I hate all students. They are annoying, immature little twits. You were too wrapped up in yourselves to notice that I was mean to everyone not just you precious Gryffindor's.'

'You weren't mean to the Slytherins though.' Harry said darkly.

Snape sighed. 'Of course I wasn't. For two reasons. Firstly I was responsible for their safety and wellbeing, secondly their successes reflected well upon me, therefore it made sense for me to praise them and give them points.'

Harry shook his head. 'You're right I am disappointed. You realize that was completely unfair.'

Snape shrugged. 'You're forgetting I'm a Slytherin and ex Death Eater Potter. We don't care about what's fair; we only care about what can get us ahead.'

Harry narrowed his eyes at Snape. 'You could have been so much more.' He said softly, staring straight into his dark eyes and holding his gaze.

Snape stared back at Harry. 'I guess we'll never know Potter. I myself rather doubt it. We are defined by our choices, and I have a nasty habit of making all the wrong ones.'

'You still have time.' Harry said quietly. 'Besides I know you've made some very good choices too, and they seem to be the ones that were the hardest.'

'Enough of this.' Snape said abruptly, breaking their eye contact. 'How many times did you steal from my store cupboard?'

'Just once. I think.' Harry said.

'You seriously expect me to believe that you only stole from me once?' Snape said incredulously.

'Well actually if you want to get technical I personally never stole from you. It was Hermione.' Harry mumbled.

'No doubt it was your idea though.'

Harry sniggered. 'Well actually it was her idea, we were so shocked that she was even suggesting it but under the circumstances it's not really that surprising.'

'And what exactly were the circumstances?' Snape's voice was getting quieter ad was taking on a dangerous tone.

'Well it was second year, and the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and everyone kept saying that all muggle borns were going to be killed. We were frightened, and the teachers weren't really doing anything.'

'The teachers didn't appear to be doing anything,' Snape interrupted. 'In fact we were doing plenty but you were too self-involved and stupid to realize that.'

'Yes probably.' Harry said. 'Shall I continue?'

'Oh please do.' Snape said in that dangerous tone.

'Everyone thought that I was the heir of Slytherin. Which of course I wasn't., although on reflection I easily could have been I guess, since I could actually open the chamber.' Harry trailed off frowning. 'I never thought of that before.'

'Get on with it Potter.' Snape snapped.

'We all thought that if anyone knew who the heir of Slytherin was it would be Malfoy, only the problem was that there was no way he'd confide in anyone except Crabbe or Goyle.'

Snape sighed. 'I'm beginning to see where this is going.'

'It was actually Hermione's idea to make the Polyjuice potion, and she did the bulk of the work too.'

'Obviously.' Snape drawled. 'Neither yourself or Mr. Weasley were up to making a potion of that level.'

'Obviously.' Harry agreed. 'She checked the book out of the library and we made the potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.' He said in a rush, feeling very much like he was about to end up in detention, or in some serious physical pain.

'How exactly did she check out the book from the library? A book with that potion in it would be in the restricted section and she was a second year. No teacher would fall for that.'

'You're forgetting who the DADA teacher was that year.' Harry pointed out.

Snape groaned. 'I'd been trying to block that memory out, thank you Potter.'

Harry grinned. 'You're welcome. So is that all? Can we move on now?'

'Not a chance in hell Potter.' Snape growled. 'How exactly did you manage to steal the additional potions ingredients you needed? Where did you get them from?'

'You promised not to throw anything at me.' Harry said furtively.

'Out with it Potter.'

'Hermione said she would do it, cause both Ron and I had gotten in too much trouble from you already that year. So she snuck into your office and stole them.' Harry said quickly, looking at the floor.

'I would have seen her.' Snape said shortly.

'It was my job to create a diversion.' Harry whispered.

'Explain.' Snape hissed.

'Remember when Goyle's cauldron exploded? And you fished a firework out of it? Yeah that was me.'

Snape looked at Harry for a few moments, and then did the last thing Harry expected. He burst out laughing.

Harry felt all the tensions inside him dissipate instantly. Although it was quickly replaced with irritation. 'What's so funny?' he huffed. 'Here I was shitting myself cause I thought you'd have killed me for that and yet you sit here laughing.'

Snape stopped laughing instantly. 'Believe me I want to kill you for that. It really is typical of you and your friends Potter. You could have killed someone you realize? I was only laughing because I was absolutely certain that it was you who had thrown it however I had no proof whatsoever at the time.'

'Why were you so certain that it was me?' Harry asked.

'Because it was the same kind of stupid careless stunt that your father and his friends would have pulled.'

This made Harry mad. 'Why must you always compare me to my father Snape? After all this time you really can't see me as a separate person can you? We were nothing like they were at school.'

Snape looked at Harry seriously. 'You threw the firework Potter.'

There was silence.

Harry didn't know what to say.

'Do you have any other questions for me?' Snape asked mildly.

'Yes.' Harry replied shortly. 'But not right now, I've had enough for one day.'

Snape nodded. 'As you wish Potter. I should make arrangements to visit the ministry archives tomorrow.'

Harry nodded slightly.

'And you should visit Miss Granger and see what she's found out.' Snape added.

Harry nodded again, scowling slightly. He felt confused, and he felt unbelievably disappointed. He had thought that Snape had started to see him as his own person finally, and not as an extension of his father. He guessed that was probably never going to happen now. Although the man had a point, he did throw the firework.

Harry decided not to dwell on it, and uncrossed his arms and stood up, gathered some of his papers into a satchel, and added the case file to it. He moved to the hallway cupboard and pulled on his travelling cloak.

'Potter?' Snape called from behind him.

'Mmmm?' Harry replied, not turning around.

'I don't think you're like your father. Not anymore.' Snape's voice was soft and calm, and curled around Harry like a soft warm flame.

Harry turned to look at him, and was met by Snape's dark eyes burning into his. 'I appreciate that.' He murmured.

Snape had also put his cloak on, obviously intending to visit the ministry. 'Shall we?' He asked, gesturing towards the door.

Harry nodded, feeling uncertain. Together they walked to the front door, and Harry pulled it open.

There was a note pinned to the front of it. Both Harry and Snape stopped in shock, and then leaned in to read it.

'_Let me haunt you with these words. I'll be back, I'll be back. _

_Yours in murder, _

_Mr Monster.' _

**A/N – The next chapter is titled – 'Know this, I noticed.' **


	6. Know this, I noticed

**A/N – Once again I hope you all enjoy this. Please let me know if there is anything that isn't making sense or seems to be a plot hole! Pretty please review, your words and thoughts are always appreciated!**

**Chapter 6 – Know this, I noticed.**

Harry stared dumbly at the note, the front door still wide open. With frightening speed Snape pushed Harry behind him, snatched the note from the front of the door and slammed it shut.

Harry's mind was numb; he couldn't seem to function properly. He absently noticed that Snape still had his arm around him and had pulled out his wand and was silently waving it at the door.

'Snap out of it Potter.' Snape growled, finally letting go of Harry and pushing him back into the hall gently.

'I'm fine.' Harry murmured.

Snape glared at him. 'Sure you are.'

'I'm just a little shocked.'

'Sometimes I wonder how exactly you got the best of the Dark Lord.' Snape muttered, taking Harry by the arm and gently leading him towards the kitchen. He sat him down in a chair and placed the note gingerly on the kitchen table.

'I cared more than him.' Harry said absently.

'What?'

'Than the Dark Lord, I mean Voldemort. Why do you call him the Dark Lord?' Harry wondered. 'I beat him because I cared more than he did. Didn't you know that was my secret weapon? I knew what love was and he didn't.'

'Love is bullshit.' Snape said.

Harry nodded. 'Yes I think so too.' He noticed then that there was a glass of water on the table in front of him. Snape must have got it. He took a long drink.

'Feel better?'

Harry nodded.

'Can we discuss this now?' Snape asked, gesturing to the note sitting on the table.

'Yes.' Harry said. 'I'm fine honestly I was just shocked.'

'As was I.'

'Do you think it's from the killer?' Harry questioned.

Snape sighed and leaned back in his chair all the way, running his hands through his hair. 'I suspect so. I can't see how it could possibly be a hoax.'

'I don't see how the killer could possibly know where I live, or that I was working on the case.' Harry said flatly.

'It could mean it's someone you know.' Snape said softly.

'It's not.'

'Don't be an idiot.'

Harry glanced up quickly. 'Snape, it's not someone I know. Let it go.' He snapped.

Snape glared back at him but chose to hold his tongue.

'We have to tell Kingsley about this.' Harry said.

'Yes. However I don't feel so inclined to go out at this time of night and tell him. Whoever left the note could still be here.'

'So in the morning then?'

Snape nodded. 'Yes but I'll send him a message by Patronus now, and let him know what's happened.'

'Snape if you send a message by Patronus that can be traced back here. It will breach the wards.' Harry said.

Snape looked Harry in the eye. 'Potter, the wards have already been breached.'

Harry sighed, and then nodded. 'Do it.'

He watched silently as Snape pulled out his wand and cast the patronus charm. Within minutes he had given it instructions and they had watched the silver doe gambol off into the night.

…

Harry couldn't sleep. As hard as he tried to drift off it was impossible, his brain just wouldn't switch off. Eventually he gave up and sat up in bed, running his hands over his face.

'I didn't expect my life to end up like this.' He muttered. He couldn't believe that he once again was the target of a madman. What was it about him? Did he just attract psychopaths? Snape had alluded to the fact that the killer was someone he knew, but he just couldn't see it. He needed to talk to Ron and Hermione, and find out if they knew anything.

For the first time he fervently wished that his fireplace was attached to the floo network. It would be so much easier if he could simply stick his head in the fire and talk to them. He felt a large weight fall deep in his stomach. He missed them, he missed Neville, he missed Hogwarts, and he missed Dumbledore.

Well sitting here and feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to solve a damn thing. He stood and moving to his drawers pulling out a t shirt and threw it on. He padded softly out to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, only to stop in the doorway when he discovered he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

Snape was sitting at the kitchen table nursing what appeared to be a glass of fire whiskey. The bottle was sitting half full in the middle of the table next to the note the killer had left.

'I thought you went to bed?' Harry asked softly.

Snape shrugged. 'I couldn't sleep.'

'You're still wearing your clothes from yesterday.' Harry smirked.

Snape gestured to the bottle on the table. 'I hope you don't mind.'

'I don't mind.' Harry said. 'Do you mind if I join you?'

'It's your kitchen Potter.'

Harry took that as a yes, and pulled out the chair opposite Snape and poured himself a glass. 'This wasn't quite the drink I had in mind.' He murmured.

Snape looked at him steadily. 'What were you after?'

'Tea.' Harry said. 'This is better.' He added after a moment.

The two of them sat awkwardly together in silence.

'I think we should stay at my cottage from now on.' Snape said. 'It isn't safe here.'

We? Harry blinked in surprise. Since when were they a we? 'What makes your place safer than mine?' he asked aloud.

'The fact that a serial killer hasn't walked right up the front door and pinned a note on it.' Snape said drily. 'Honestly Potter did you really think that trust wards were strong enough?'

'Excuse me, I believe that you have trust wards on your cottage? What makes your wards stronger than mine?'

'Still as infuriating as ever aren't you?' Snape said quietly with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.

'It's a valid question.'

'It isn't.' Snape said quickly. 'I use trust wards because they are my best option. You however have many options, the Fidelius charm for example. Why didn't you use that?'

Harry snorted. 'The Fidelius charm is a little bit of overkill don't you think? Considering I wasn't in any danger. I just wanted to be left alone.'

'No I don't think.' Snape said seriously. 'Considering you're now in danger again. You're like a magnet to it.'

'Well I didn't expect to be in danger again did I? I just wanted to be left alone. Besides we don't actually know for sure that I am in danger just yet. Let's wait and see what Kingsley says.'

'I still think you will be better off at my cottage.' Snape grumbled.

'I don't think so.' Harry said carefully. He wasn't sure why but he felt rather uncomfortable with the idea. 'If he found me here, then he could just as easily find me there. Besides, you're the one with a possible connection to the killer not me. For all we know you're the one in danger.'

'I seriously doubt that. And you haven't answered my question.'

'What?' Harry asked, confused.

'Why didn't you, or why don't you use the Fidelius charm?'

'It didn't work out that well for my parents did it?' Harry said without thinking.

Snape stiffened, and swiftly downed the rest of his drink. 'Only because they trusted the wrong people.'

Harry could have kicked himself. 'Snape I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.'

'Don't. I don't want your pity Potter.' Snape said his voice harsh.

Harry looked away. 'I don't want to put Ron or Hermione in danger, and I don't trust anyone else enough to make them a secret keeper. That's the real reason I don't want to use the Fidelius charm.'

'You have me. Surely after everything you've witnessed you could trust me with this?'

Harry turned back to meet Snape's eyes. 'In case you hadn't noticed, I don't want to put you in danger either. You've already sacrificed enough to keep me safe. Besides up until a few days ago I didn't have you.'

'It wasn't a sacrifice you idiot, it was a choice.' Snape said, choosing to ignore the rest of what Harry had said.

'And so is this.'

'The vow I made doesn't just disappear now the Dark Lord is dead Harry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, and I'd appreciate it if you'd not make my life quite so difficult this time round please.' Snape said firmly.

'Harry?' Harry raised his eyebrows. 'I can't believe you just used my first name, I didn't know you had it in you.'

'I'm tired of referring to you as Potter. It makes me think of your father, and that just makes me angry.'

'I'm tired of referring to you as Snape. It feels disrespectful.' Harry confessed.

'Then call me by my name. As much as it pains me we're on equal footing now and therefore the same rules of etiquette apply to us both.' Severus said.

'The same rules of etiquette?' Harry questioned. 'Seriously?'

'Yes.'

'Why are you always so formal?'

'Why are you always so foolhardy?' Snape countered.

'Cause I'm a Gryffindor.' Harry smirked.

'Enough said.'

'I want to stay here.' Harry said softly. 'But I promise I won't be as foolhardy this time, as long as you promise the same.'

'What do you mean?' Severus asked, confused.

Harry took a deep breath. 'I couldn't bear to watch you die again.'

Severus looked up in what Harry thought was surprise, but he didn't say anything. He simply held Harry's gaze until eventually Harry looked away.

'Let's both be more careful this time.' Severus said quietly, with a strange edge to his voice.

Harry looked at his now empty glass and decided to pour himself another drink. The memory of Severus dying in front of him, of watching the light actually leave his eyes still gave him nightmares.

'Why don't you use the Fidelius charm?' He asked, after he downed his second drink and had poured a third. 'You questioned why I use trust wards, but you said they were your best option. Why do you think that?'

'I use them because I have no choice. I have no personal relationships and next to no human contact, which is why trust wards make more sense for me. There are less loopholes when there are less people in your life.' Severus said.

'It's not fair.' Harry said.

'A typical response from you, but one that needs clarification none the less. What's not fair?'

'It's not fair that you have no one to be your secret keeper. It's not fair that people who don't know anything about you judge you so harshly. You shouldn't have to live like this!' Harry's voice broke.

'You really haven't learned a thing have you Potter?' Severus snapped. 'It's completely fair. Actions have consequences, and these are mine. In fact these are my consequences by choice! I choose to live in seclusion much as do you by the way. I chose to dedicate my life to destroying the dark lord and to protecting you. I don't have close personal relationships because the thought of losing another person I love is worse than the thought of being alone for the rest of my life. I am not a victim, and don't deserve or require anyone's pity especially yours.'

'I don't pity you.' Harry said. 'No one knows like I do the consequences of your actions. But that doesn't stop me from feeling as though it's my fault that your life has been so hard, and that I could have done much better by you throughout my years as your student, and especially during the war. I just want you to know that I know that.'

Severus stood up. 'I own my life and my actions Potter. You are not responsible for any of it, and you aren't allowed to feel my guilt.' He snapped. 'You should get some sleep.' With that he swooped off down the corridor to the guest room and shut the door firmly behind him.

'What about my guilt? Harry muttered. 'Am I allowed to feel that?'

…

The note was now sitting in the middle of the conference table at the aurors central headquarters at the ministry for magic.

Harry and Severus had been there all morning and Harry couldn't help but feel as though their time had been wasted. Apparently all it took to be an auror was the ability to discuss things at great lengths without actually coming to agree on anything.

This was probably an unfair assessment, but as Harry stared at the note sitting on the table he couldn't help but feel as though the note wouldn't have been delivered right to his door step if the team of aurors had been a little more decisive to begin with.

'Harry?'

Harry snapped out of his daze and looked up. 'Sorry what?' He wasn't even sure who had said his name.

Severus was frowning at him. He had barely spoken to him all morning except for a few grunts of acknowledgments over breakfast, and now he was looking at him as though he was bringing shame on Slytherin house. Which was quite the feat since he wasn't even in Slytherin.

'Harry?' Blaise Zabini said again.

'Yes, sorry did you ask something?'

'I just asked if you're sure you have no personal connection with any of the victims?'

This was why Harry had zoned out. He had already answered that question twice. He didn't know how to make it any clearer. 'Yes I'm sure. As yet Snape and I haven't been able to connect the victims with each other either.'

'Yes as we stated earlier we also haven't found anything to connect them. What little evidence that was found at the crime scenes so far hasn't given us any leads.' Prewitt said. Arthur Prewitt was the head auror on the case, and so far as Harry could tell he'd done ninety percent of the talking and ten percent of the work.

'We seem to be going around in circles here.' Severus interrupted. 'Might I suggest that perhaps we are a little out of our depth and could use some outside assistance?'

'What exactly do you mean by outside assistance?' Prewitt asked with a sneer.

'As these are murders committed in a muggle fashion, perhaps it would be wise to consult with their crime force on this?' Severus said scathingly. 'In three of the four cases the victim was found by a muggle and therefore there must be a muggle investigation, it would be sensible to consult with them.'

Harry smirked. Severus managed to make them all sound like complete idiots for not suggesting it earlier.

'Are you sure that's necessary sir?' Zabini asked. 'After all, the killing itself may not have involved magic but magic was certainly used. What good would it really do to consult with them on this when we can't even give them all the details of the case?'

'Is there any evidence that magic was used?' Harry asked. 'Have you found any trace of it at any of the crime scenes?'

Zabini went red. 'No we haven't.'

'Then how can you be certain that magic was used?' Severus asked.

'We can't.' Kingsley's voice echoed from the doorway.

'Minister, thanks for dropping by' Prewitt said standing up. 'We've been at a bit of a loss as to how to proceed.'

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Severus and Harry are right. We do need to consult with the muggles on this.' Kingsley said, throwing yet another case file on the table. 'I spoke with the head of their task force this morning. This file is all they have so far. Unlike us they believe that there are only two victims and that they may or may not be connected.'

'If they don't have information on all the murders then it's unlikely that their file will be much help.' Zabini said pompously.

'What's fingerprinting?' Jones asked. Jones was a wizard in his early forties (as near as Harry could tell) who so far had said very little, but seemed to have his head on well and truly straight. He had pulled the muggle file towards himself and started to look through it in interest.

'Fingerprints are a muggle way of tracing people.' Harry said. 'When we touch something we leave a print of our finger behind. Muggles can lift that print and use it to trace a person. Each fingerprint is unique. Kind of like how we trace a person's magic. It's the same concept I guess. Did they find any fingerprints?'

Jones turned a few more pages of the file. 'No. They say here that the killer must have been wearing gloves.'

'Of course he was.' Harry said. 'If he's killing like a muggle then he's thinking like a muggle. He would have been too smart to wear gloves.'

'How are we supposed to know how a muggle killer thinks?' Zabini muttered.

'Yet more evidence for why we should be working with them instead of against them.' Severus pointed out.

'You will be working with them.' Kingsley said briskly. 'I have organized for a muggle agent to work with you. Apparently muggles have specialized law enforcement for serial killers. These muggles are especially trained to understand the minds of these killers and to come up with a profile to help us find a suspect.'

'When will this agent arrive?' Prewitt asked, sounding not altogether happy with this news.

'In two days or so.'

'Why so long?' Severus asked. 'Shouldn't this be a priority?'

'The agent is coming from the United States, and is a member of the FDI.'

'FBI' Harry corrected automatically.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry shrugged. 'Sorry.'

'As she is coming from another continent it does take some time to organize.'

Severus sighed. 'Why an American? Are English muggle agents somehow inferior to Americans?'

'Don't get your knickers in a twist Severus.' Kingsley said. 'This particular agent has over ten years' experience working with serial killers, she comes very highly recommended and most importantly has worked with wizards in America prior to this case. She knows all about this world which should be of a huge benefit to you all.'

'Sounds good.' Harry said. 'Now is this meeting over? It seems unlikely that we will get any further today.'

'The note.' Jones said.

'What about it.' Prewitt replied with a frown.

'Well could the note have those fingerprint things on it?' Jones asked, looking at it as though it might blow up at any moment. 'The killer left it at a wizard's house; he may have assumed that we wouldn't check it for finger prints.'

'I'll ensure that it is send to a muggle lab for processing.' Kingsley said.

Severus nodded his agreement. 'Good. Now let's adjourn. I'd like access to the ministry archives for the afternoon if possible?'

Kingsley nodded. 'Follow me'.

Harry assumed that he wasn't expected to follow, and wondered exactly what he was expected to do. He desperately wanted to check in on Ron and Hermione and given that Severus had barely spoken to him all day Harry wasn't sure if he would even return home that evening. Come to think of it he wasn't sure he wanted him to. Why did the man have to make things so complicated?

'Potter.' Severus called to him.

Great, he was back to being Potter. 'Yes?' Harry said, turning to face Snape.

'I assume you intend to visit your friends this afternoon?' Snape asked, voice dripping with distain.

'That's my intention yes. Why?'

'Please ensure that you are home before nightfall. I will meet you there.' Snape said with a small sneer and turned to follow Kingsley, who raised his eyebrows slightly but wisely stayed silent.

'Just as well I gave you a key then isn't it you git.' Harry muttered. He really wasn't sure what exactly he'd done to incur Snape's wrath, but he was already tired of it.

…

Ron and Hermione hadn't managed to find any more information that Harry and Snape had. However Hermione had also heard rumor that Elias Fink was the legendary wizard Goffrey Bach, and she strongly believed that the killings were all motivated by a strong hate for magic, and that the killer most likely was targeting gifted witches or wizards. That theory still didn't explain Dimitri Gavrilov who was essentially a nobody, but Harry hoped that Snape would discover something in the ministry archives.

It was midafternoon before they had finished going through the case files yet again, and now they were casually enjoying some scones with jam, and attempting to talk about anything else, with little success.

'I can't believe the killer actually left a note on your door.' Ron said with a shudder. 'What is it about you? You always seem to attract the psychopaths.'

'Thanks Ron.' Harry said drily.

'They haven't proven that it was the killer who sent it you know. It could have been from anyone.' Hermione said.

'Anyone wouldn't have known that I was consulting on the case.' Harry said.

'Well how would the killer know?' Ron asked. 'Unless he knows you, or unless he's watching you. Or watching the aurors.'

'It's a creepy idea either way.' Harry said.

'Maybe they'll find a fingerprint.' Hermione said hopefully.

'They'll find finger prints alright.' Harry said. 'Both Severus and I touched that thing. I didn't really consider that I shouldn't have.'

'Severus eh?' Ron asked. 'Since when have you called him Severus?'

'Since this morning.' Harry said. 'I thought we had an understanding, but now he's being just as big an idiot as he always was.'

'Well people don't change overnight Harry.' Hermione said wisely.

'Hmm. That's true.' Harry pondered. 'Which makes me think that whoever the killer is, if he hates magic then he must have hated it for a long time now. Maybe if we can find evidence of it we can use it as proof, or just a clue to who he is. We really have no idea where to start.'

'I think it's a good idea that they are bringing in an FBI agent. You could really do with a profiler on this' Hermione said. 'Like you said you just need somewhere to start.'

'I just don't get the note.' Harry said. 'I don't understand the point of it. If he hates magic and wants to kill gifted witches and wizards then why would he choose to write to me thereby giving me more evidence to catch him with?'

'Maybe he feels like he has a personal connection with you.' Ron pointed out.

'I don't know him Ron.' Harry snapped.

'That's not what I meant, so stop jumping down my throat.' Ron snapped back. 'I meant simply that whether you like it or not you are in fact the reason that Voldemort is dead. Even though it's been five years people still look at you as the hero of the wizarding world. Maybe this killer sees you that way too, and that contacting you like this is some sort of a challenge.'

'Actually Harry that's quite likely.' Hermione said earnestly. 'Some notorious Muggle serial killers sent notes to the police who were in charge of the cases, in fact let me look something up.' She jumped up from the couch and headed out of the room. A few minutes later she had returned with a muggle laptop.

'How exactly do you get that thing to work here Hermione?' Harry asked. 'Doesn't the magic get in the way?'

'Harry for someone who grew up with muggles you're an incredible technophobe.' Hermione commented, as she started the machine and connected to the internet.

'You're forgetting I grew up with the Dursely's.' Harry said darkly.

'Good point.' Hermione replied. 'Do you have a copy of the note? Or do you remember what it said?'

'Every word of it is burned into my brain.' Harry said seriously. 'It's not something you'd forget. Why?'

'I just have a hunch. What did it say?'

'It said "Let me haunt you with these words. I'll be back, I'll be back. Yours in murder, Mr Monster."' Harry said, while Ron shuddered.

Hermione typed the words into a search engine on the lap top and hit enter. Several results came up.

'Who was Sam?' Ron asked, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

'The Son of Sam, not Sam. He was a serial killer in America.' Hermione said, clicking on a web page and scanning it quickly. 'His real name was David Berkowitz. According to this website he killed several people in New York City in the 1970's, and he left notes for the police. Including the same note that our killer left you Harry.'

'Our killer is clearly original then.' Ron said.

Hermione glared at Ron. 'This is serious. He could be trying to emulate David Berkowitz, or maybe he's just someone fixated on muggle serial killers in general. Either way he certainly seems intent on killing again.'

'Well at least we've cleared one thing up.' Ron said seriously. 'You're definitely the target of a psychopathic serial killer Harry.'

Harry shrugged. 'He may be fixated on me, but that doesn't mean I'm his target.'

'Then who is?' Ron asked. 'We have no idea who he's after next. Only that he's fixated on you and hates gifted witches and wizards.'

Harry looked at Ron for a moment. Then as one they both looked at Hermione.

'Gifted like you.' Ron said, looking at Hermione in fear.

…

**A/N – So it wasn't my intention to have Harry and Severus argue in this chapter, it just sort of happened. This will cause me a few problems in the next chapter as I try and unravel Severus' stupidity (even though I can totally see where he's coming from), but I'm looking forward to the challenge! **

**The next chapter is titled – 'Things are going to get much much worse '. **


End file.
